


the reasons i call you at 3 in the morning.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: well, i'm back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'm back.

because i love the way you smile every time you see my face.

because i imagine kissing you thousand times before i head to sleep.

because i miss your husky voice whispering sweet nothings.

because i had a hell of a day and i need some comfort.

because you’re silly and you make me laugh like crazy.

because you talk about me like i’m the queen of the world.

because you write songs about me.

because you need some inspiration.

because i don’t wanna watch the movies alone.

because i don’t know why i’m still awake.

because i know you’ll always pick up.

because i’m hungry.

because i’m bored.

because i’m running out of dark chocolate.

because of your daddy jokes.

because you’re adorable.

because i’m sad.

because i’m happy.

because i miss you.

because i love you.

because i know you love me too.

because i know you’re waiting for my call.

because it’s been too long.

because you’re always on my mind.


End file.
